1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the field of light modulation and more specifically to the area of electrically controlled display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the development of electrically controlled light modulating type displays for automotive applications, much effort and recent attention has been given to those which employ liquid crystal materials. While liquid crystal displays have adventages of high daylight contrast and low power requirements, they have been found to be inoperable at low temperatures without auxiliary heater provisions and have also been found to degrade with age.
While others are involved with overcoming the aforementioned problems with liquid crystal type displays, our work has been associated with finding alternatives having the same advantages and none of the disadvantages of the liquid crystal type displays.